


Learned from the Bottom

by DisorientedOwl



Series: 9 Days of Gift Fics [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Bottom Jacky, something sweet





	Learned from the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gonshyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/gifts).



     Marks in metal were some of Bulkhead’s favorite things to see on a mech. He liked seeing people proud of their scars or helping them cover them up. Especially when it came to Wheeljack. The mercenary type always seemed to have a story for the faintest of scars. It helped him remember the good times and laugh about the bad.

     What Bulkhead did not like was making marks on others. He didn’t like Wheeljack’s need for tough love or how close to comfort too close really was. There was always that edge he was willing to walk with Autobots and Decepticons.

     Perhaps that was always why Bulkhead was so gentle and let him be so domineering well…off the field so to speak.

     Wheeljack could get irritated a lot and when he was irritated it was because he wanted someone to lash out at him, so he could fight. Bulkhead learned to recognize those moods and managed to find an alternative to fighting.

      “Hey, Wheeljack. Let me talk to you for a second.”

    Wheeljack knew it meant his time grumbling around the base was up. But that was fine by him, it meant the fun was just getting started.

     He had to wonder if Optimus ever thanked Bulkhead for his abilities to calm the Wrecker. It made him chuckle to imagine the big green guy shifting uncomfortably on his peds while being thanked for screwing around with him behind closed doors.

     Bulkhead had a respectful spark. To his other teammates, the ex-wrecker was smash and grab and probably the rougher of the group. But to Wheeljack, Bulkhead was the softest of the bunch and the one that soothed his pains. He was glad after all these years apart the only thing Bulkhead learned was to play by the rules, which usually worked in the swordsman’s favor.

     It wasn’t until they assumed the usual position that Wheeljack spoke out.

     “Hey Bulkhead, I appreciate you calming me down, but suppose we could switch it up a little today? Kinda gets boring doing the same old thing.”

     “Oh, what did you have in mind, Jackie?”

     “What about me on the bottom?”

     It caused the grounder to pause, a passive fear spreading through his spark. Yet, ever the eager to please, Bulkhead nodded.

“Uh, you’ll have to get in position first though.”

Bulkhead waited as his dearest love settled down and looked up at him expectantly waiting to possibly be ravaged. That wasn’t his style. With how heavy duty his armor was he was more afraid of crushing his lovers. He steadied his pedes on either side of Wheeljack’s hip and leaned on all fours protectively over the smaller ‘bot.

     “No,” Wheeljack frowned as Bulkhead hovered over him, “Not like that, I want your metal pressed against mine.”

     “I’ll hurt you,” Bulkhead insisted in a soft tone.

     Wheeljack shrugged, “I’ve been hurt before.”

     Bulkhead balanced shakily on one servo to grab Wheeljack’s chin and look at him optic to optic, “Not by me. Never by me. I love you ‘Jackie.”

     “Alright, settle down,” Wheeljack laughed a little but Bulkhead still looked firm. Wheeljack sighed and tilted his helm, “You won’t hurt me, I just…I really want this. You never top me.”

     “Can I be gentle?”

     “Aren’t you always, Bulky?”

     There wasn’t a note of admonition in his vocalization, it was as brazen as a proclamation of love from the wily Autobot. Bulkhead flushed and leaned down to kiss his dearest friend.

     Kissing was always awkward with Bulkhead, but not for Wheeljack. His mouth was big, which meant more to kiss. Same with his frame.

     The green bot inched closer as he lowered himself down, right before their metal touched, however, he asked again, “You’ll tell me if I hurt you?”

     “I think you’ll see that Bulky now come on.”

     Wheeljack latched around Bulkhead’s thick neck, doing his most damn to bring the big bot crashing down onto his frame. Ever soft, ever the gentle giant, Bulkhead lowered himself to please the other.

     It was so comforting, being so close to the other’s spark. Feeling the flicker of uncertainty and run of fluids beneath another’s metal. Wheeljack sighed happily and kissed at Bulkhead’s faceplate until the Autobot relented and kissed him just as desperately back.

     Bulkhead always kissed Wheeljack so nicely, but it felt better now that he was being pressed against the berth, straddled with the heat of the other, not having to chase Bulkhead back down.

     He pressed a servo to the back of the other’s helm, reminded that Bulkhead liked to pull away when things got too heated. Always trying to keep control, always trying to be gentle.

     There was a part of Wheeljack that wanted it to be hard and fast just like all of the rest of his trysts: gritted denta and gyrating metal. But it was never like that with Bulkhead, he took his time, stretching him, making him comfortable and gently coaxing a climax from him.

     “Ya’ ready Jackie?”

     Always looking for consent, always so kind even in the heat of the moment. That’s what Wheeljack loved about him. He onlined his optics and looked up at the big green, gentle, _beautiful_ giant hovering over him expectantly but with that normal fluttering of worry.  

     “Aw, just get in me already, Bulk. I wanna feel you.”

     Bulkhead looked flustered, just as he always did when Wheeljack made any kind of advance. He had a feeling they could both be old and rusted and Bulkhead would still have a heated blush when told how he was wanted.

     “T-turn around,” Bulkhead said softly.

     Wheeljack didn’t have to be asked twice and turned, giving his aft a good wriggle to tantalize his berthmate. He arched as Bulkhead began gently caressing his metal, gently rubbing circles. Arousing and relaxing him all at once. Wheeljack would never admit it but he loved this Autobot for more than the tantalizingly good berthplay. He loved Bulkhead for his gentle spark and unwillingness to let him come to harm. It was more than anybot had given him.

     Wheeljack hitched out a moan, interrupted from his thoughts by a well-placed servo. Well…the berthplay _was_ pretty amazing.


End file.
